All Because of Me
by 1katiemariee
Summary: "One so young, having to hear and watch as someone who loves them so much, screaming, as their life is ripped from their grasp." When Elphaba takes the green bottle back from Glinda, she remembers what happened the day of her mother's death. All the pain and the torment and what she witnessed... Originally written for my English exam. Rated T for character death and slight content.


_A/N: Well, hi Wicked fandom! This was originally my GCSE Creative Writing Assessment (part of English exams) and my teacher loved it, I loved it so I decided to post it here as a drabble. It is basically about Nessa's birth/Elphaba's mother's death from Elphaba's point of view when she was older. So it's kinda like a flash back scene... Please take into account that this was originally written for people who haven't seen the musical, as I said it's part of my exam work, and it had to be about 600 words so that's why it's so short._

_Anyways, enough of my rambling! Enjoy! -Katie x_

* * *

As I ripped the green bottle from my new friend's grasp, my mind flashed back to the horrors I witnessed 18 years ago. All because of me; all because of the colour of my skin. The pain I went through in those endlessly slow 15 hours, things I heard and remembered…

o-O-o

Blood. Blood and tears. I was only 3 years old and my father had me huddled in a corner watching this nightmare happen; he didn't care about me, he still doesn't.

Wrapping my arms around my knees, I pulled them to my chest, as I heard the wind whistling and the rain falling on the dilapidated window panes. Tears fell down my cheeks, leaving small streams down my face and I buried my face into my knees to muffle a loud sob. Violently, someone else's cries rang around the room, ones that haunted me for the rest of my life: my mother's.

One so young, having to hear and watch as someone who loves them so much, screaming, as their life is ripped from the grasp.

Stench of blood and sweat filled my nostrils, making me raise my head and gasp for breath. My mouth was dry and tasteless, my throat hoarse from my sobs. Lifting a shaky hand, I reached for my mother but it was knocked back by someone rushing passed me. The floor was surprisingly smooth, and my hand slipped across it easily. Moving my hand across the surface, I came to a wall which was just as smooth as the floor. It was all white, like a hospital room and the colour clashed with my unique and strange skin.

Tormented and emotionally aching, I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing for this all to go away. That I'd be back in my bed, my mother sat with me and I relaxed as she smoothed my hair back, whispering that it was only a nightmare. She was here, well and knowing she would be alive. I'd slip back into sleep as she sang me a lullaby and I'd know everything would be alright…

"Elphaba!" My father barked, jolting me out of my thoughts. Sharply, I lifted my head to see my mother with her head turned towards me, a limp hand raised in my direction. I shakily stood up, crossing the room and clasping her hand in both my own.

"Elphaba Melena Thropp, I want you to remember this." My mother began, her voice croaky and she reached a hand to run through my long black hair. "I will always love you and I want you to know, you may be different, having green skin, but you will still be able to live life as I want you too. A full life with love and happiness- remember that."

I nodded in reply, tears falling down my own cheeks. She ran a thumb along the green skin of my face, wiping away the tears. Suddenly, her hands sagged on my cheek and her eyes closed, a contented smile on her face. Tears started streaming down my face, little rivers surrounded by green grass. My father pulled me away and pushed me out of the room, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Your mother is resting. She needs peace, go see your new sister, she's in the nursery." My father, Frex, ordered. I padded up to the nursery to see a new born baby in the cradle, sleeping soundly. Mother was going to be okay, she was only sleeping, I'll see her tomorrow.

Tomorrow came and went. She never came back...

Months went by. She still wasn't there...

Months then turned into years... Mother was never coming back, was she?

All this because I was born green. Different to everybody else. Without me, mother would still be here...


End file.
